golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
ANN BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Ann o Annie Ginga She is a character from the Sailor Moon universe integrated into my fics. It comes from the Makaiju tree. He is the couple and then Ail's wife with whom she has two children Giaal y Naya. Stature 1.65. Date of birth, estimated according to the terrestrial calendar, September 18. Long pink hair with blue strands in its extraterrestrial form. Long dark brown hair with brown almond eyes in her human form. (Her name is Natsumi) Historia en GWNE Némesis. She doesn't appear or the story mentions her [http://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Clan_Black_Moon#Berjerite Historia en Sailor Moon R] Her biografía in Sailor Moon R as Ann Ginga. She appears in the first arch, with her brother and partner Ail. They arrive on Earth for energy, along with the tree they come from, the Makaiju, or tree of Evil, as they call it. Like Ann, she pretends to be human, taking on the appearance of an ordinary girl, with the name of Natsumi. In the end, after falling in love with Mamoru, she is spiteful, and together with Ail she wants revenge. This is so until he discovers how alone he has been and realizes his mistake. Believing that the tree is going to kill Ail gets in the way of suffering the attack. She dies but the tree takes pity on her, returning her life. Together with his partner, he decides to leave Earth after being purified themselves and the Makaiju, to start a new life. ' Historia en GWA Alfa.' When she and Ail arrive in a new world, she has given birth to a baby in the human way. The two call their son Giaal (What does miracle mean in your language). After landing on that new planet they think of settling there, but the arrival of some intruders startles them. While Ail fights against them, Annie can escape with her baby, and heads to Earth. There, she seeks help at the Hikawa Shrine and is helped by Yuichirouu and Rei. [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Roy_BIO Roy], Diamante, Zafiro y Nephrite to train, she will be resurrected and will return to Earth to face the demons that are attacking her. Annie stays in the sanctuary helping Rei and reading the cards since she has psychic powers that she now uses to lend a hand to her friends. When she finds out that they are fighting against a new enemy, she offers to help them, but the sailors refuse to remind her that she has to take care of Giaal. After the victory she will meet again with Ail. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] For a while, she remains on Earth with Ail and her son, and with her new friends. Working even as an actress and helping them along with Leval from the future, to overcome the invasion of the tyrant Gralas, (whose mercenaries were the ones who ended Ail's life) and her androids. Later, she and her family will return to space to find another planet. They will finally find it, discovering that there are more members of her race. They will make contact with them and teach them human customs and feelings such as love. For a time, her relationship with Ail will resent her because of her jealousy towards another congener who seemed interested in him. Soon they will be reconciled, thus creating their second offspring. A girl they will call Naya (beautiful in her language) [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] She doesn't appear much, she continues traveling with her husband on some occasions to Earth to visit her children who have grown up and become independent. Giaal arriving at Bios after his trip in the SSP-1 and Naya, going to study medicine on Earth, under the tutelage of Ami Mizuno. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta] Visita a sus hijos y a sus amigos en alguna ocasión. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destino Nature]. She doesn't appear just though she is named by Giaal. Who, along with Susan Hunter, will depart on the SSP-2 spacecraft to the planet Nature. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature.] Together with her husband, she visits her children in Nature and also her friends on Earth, serving as grandmother of her grandchildren, Alex, (son of Giaal and Susan) and Fiora (daughter of Alan and Naya). Her grandchildren lament that they can't "turn green like her or Grandpa Ail" [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascencencia] She joins her friends for the final moment of transcendence. And it is evoked in the memories of his granddaughter Fiora. Character curiosities: She is not an original character from Naoko Takeuchi's manga. She was created, along with Ail, for the 1993 anime version. She knows how to read the letters and even predict something of the future. Previously it was she who selected the most appropriate cards to attack and absorb energy. On Earth she acts as an actress, playing some roles, such as when she played Snow White in the theater performance at Sailor Moon R. Her species has telepathic powers and they are able to perceive moods, read minds and even suggest to other beings. In my stories, she becomes relative of Tom and Cooan. When, this couple´s son, Alan, marries Ann´s daughter Naya. She maintains a great friendship with the warriors and then with the four sisters and Emerald She refused to become Justiciera, given that her plans were to leave planet Earth, and she also did not feel dignified or willing to assume that responsibility. As a human, both she and Ail appear older as the years go by. However, their alien form allows them to keep their youth much longer. Versión en español Ir a inicio ' Volver a 'personajes principales Volver a Primera generación